


I Wanna Hold Your Hand (And Shit)

by WandaHart



Series: Indiana Boys [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaHart/pseuds/WandaHart
Summary: "It's just that I don't really like scary movies and I just pretended to because I thought you liked them and I wasn't sure if this was a date at first, but then at the movies you said you asked me out. But then I got scared! So was freakin' out and shit and I thought you were that chainsaw guy and yeah. So like, I wanna hold your hand and shit."





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand (And Shit)

Bill Bailey trudged through the school doors with a frown on his face. He was on time for once due to his mother's insistence on driving him to school and was not too happy about having to spend a full fifty minutes in first-period English. Bill was confident he'd be happier bludgeoning himself with Macbeth instead of reading it. Slowly, Bill made his way to his locker across the hall with his head down. He didn't bother to look up until a ratty pair of converse came into view. Bill stopped in his tracks and raised his head. There, in all his punk rock glory, was Jeffrey Isbell leaning against _Bill's_ locker. Jeff silently raised his eyebrows at Bill with a bemused smirk on his lips. Bill thought he might faint. Or puke. Or die. But instead, Bill hesitantly walked towards his locker and tried his best to maintain what cool he had. It wasn't a lot to work with, but still. It's not that Bill was scared of Jeffrey. Quite the contrary, actually. Jeffrey Isbell was one of the raddest, handsomest, down to earth motherfuckers Bill Bailey had ever had the honor to meet. And he maybe, _just maybe_ , had a huge ass crush on the junior. 

Now, Bill Bailey was not what most people would call cool. In fact, he was kind of a loser. He had stupid ginger hair and was in serious need of a growth spurt, but, despite his physical drawbacks, Bill was mostly avoided due to being labeled as an awkward, choir-loving, poor kid with anger management issues and Jesus-freak parents. The cards weren't really stacked in his favor. Still, Bill _had_ talked to Jefferey before. The two would often run into each other at the local record store downtown. Jeff would show Bill his favorite bands and albums and Bill would pester him for more information. Mr. and Mrs. Bailey really only permitted Christian music at the Bailey home. Yeah, the cards _definitely_ weren't stacked in Bill's favor.

Bill was surprised to see Jeff at his locker though. Sure they had talked, but never in school before and Bill had always assumed that Jeffrey might be too embarrassed to acknowledge him at school or in the presence of other kids.

"Hey," Jeff greeted with the most gorgeous, enchanting voice Bill had ever heard. "Do you wanna see a movie tonight?"

Bill was struck dumb. Jeffery Isbell was inviting him to go see a movie tonight. This was too good to be true.

"With you?" Hey, he had to be sure.

"Uh, yeah," Jeff huffed out a laugh, "that's what I was thinking."

_OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMy-_

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at your place at nine."

And Jeffrey walked away like the coolest and most casual person in the world and Bill suffered a heart attack right at his locker.

The rest of the day couldn't have gone slower for Bill. He went through English and the rest of his classes in a haze and practically skipped home. The next five hours were spent playing it cool in front of his family and trying on every single outfit he owned. The last hour was spent pacing in front of his bedroom window and looking in the mirror to make sure his hair still looked good.

Bill had told his parents he was going to bed early. He knew there was no way in hell they would let him go out after dark with a boy they'd never met before. Especially if said boy looked like Jeffrey Isbell. So, Bill was waiting to see Jeff walking down his neighborhood so he could sneak out his window and intercept the boy before he made it onto his property. The plan was practically foolproof.

By 8:43, Bill had grown tired waiting for Jeff so he climbed out his window and began the walk down his driveway early. He made it to the mailbox by 8:47, so Bill just sat and waited and checked his watch every thirty seconds. Seventeen excruciating minutes later, Jeff showed up.

Bill jumped to his feet and brushed of his jeans when he saw the other boy. As Jeff approached, Bill couldn't help but check him out. He wore the same converse as before paired with a denim jacket, black shirt, and jeans that heaven's angels must have crafted themselves. Bill tried to not drool and nervously tucked a strand of red hair behind his ear.

"Hey, Bill. You ready to go?" Jeff asked.

Bill just nodded dumbly in return.

And so the pair was off. They walked quietly down the neighborhood streets, Bill wondering what he should say the entire time. When they made it out of the housing complex, Bill cleared his throat and prepared to make his move.

"So, um," he started, grabbing Jeffrey's attention, "what movie are we seeing?"

Jeffrey glanced down at him. Bill seriously needed that growth spurt.

"I was thinking Texas Chain Saw Massacre." They're having a special showing of it this weekend. Have you ever seen it?"

Bill had not see that movie before. Bill did not like horror movies.

"Sounds great. I love that movie," Bill lied, smiling.

The rest of their conversation flowed easily after that with Bill rambling on about all the new records he wanted to hear as they passed the record store. Jeff just hummed and nodded along and smiled at the excitable boy.

When they got to the theater, Jeff held the lobby door open for Bill like a true gentleman and Bill practically swooned. Jeff went and bought two tickets while Bill looked around the place. He would never admit it, but this was his first time ever going to a see a movie in theaters before. The place seemed magical. All bright and inviting and filled with the heavenly aroma of popcorn and candy.

Jeff returned with the tickets before Bill even noticed he had left his side.

“Oh!” Bill exclaimed, hurriedly digging into his pockets, “I have money! Here, how much were the tickets?”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Jeff said, shaking his head. “Besides I’m the one who you asked out.”

Bill stopped in his tracks. He stared wide-eyed at Jeffrey. Jeffrey turned pink. Bill blinked at him.

_Oh my God._

“Um, do you want popcorn?” Jeff asked. “I’ll go get some popcorn.”

Jeff turned swiftly on his heel and went to order before Bill could even answer.

_This is a date_ , Bill thought with glee. He ducked his head and let his hair cover his blushing face and crooked grin. _This is a date!_ When Jeffrey returned he handed Bill the bucket of popcorn and offered him a small smile.

“Let’s go”, he said, walking towards the theaters.

When they got to their seats (Jeff had led them to the back row), they settled into a comfortable silence. Bill watched the previews with mild interest and sent nervous glances towards Jeff.

_If this is date, should he hold his hand? What if Jeff tried to kiss him? Had he brushed his teeth earlier? Would Jeff laugh at him if he closed his eyes during the movie? Was this movie really going to be that scary? It sure sounded scary._

Before Bill could hyperventilate any longer though, the movie began. And Bill was fucking terrified. He tried not to flinch every time someone on screen got killed and butchered but he found it harder and harder to keep from covering his eyes. He tried to focus on eating the popcorn, but all the blood and gore seemed to kill his appetite. Bill risked a glance at Jeff towards the end of the film and saw him sitting perfectly content and unfazed by the horror on the screen. _Bastard._

By the time the credits were rolling, Bill was trembling. Just slightly but, still, Jeff would be an idiot not to realize.

"You okay?" Jeff murmured as they both stood and stretched their legs. The theater was almost empty now and Bill cautiously eyed the other patrons as they left. Just to make sure they weren't carrying a chainsaw or wearing a mask of human flesh or something.

"M'alright. Just a little cold in here," Bill said. He didn't want Jeff to think he was just some lame sophmore who couldn't handle a little fake blood. He wanted Jeffrey to think he was cool and sexy and kissable.

Jeffrey seemed to light up at Bill's reply.

"Here, you can wear my jacket," he offered, already shrugging it off his shoulders. Before Bill could even think to refuse, Jeff was swinging the denim material over his shoulders. "Better?"

Bill felt his face heat up and for a moment was so caught up in everything Jeff, he forgot all about the potential threat of Leatherface coming to slaughter him violently in the night. Bill smiled warmly and put the jacket all the way on. It smelled like Jeff and cigarette smoke and a little bit of cologne and was still warm from Jeff wearing it.

As they left the movie theater, Bill was on edge. It was dark outside and there weren't too many people around. Bill watched the shadowy line of trees in the distance for any movement and any time a car would drive by, Bill would swivel his head to get a good look at the driver. Jeff was quiet, which wasn't unusual, but added to the suspense of it all.

Bill was squinting at a shadow across the road trying to determine if it was a traffic cone or a killer beast when he felt someone (or some _thing_ ) grab his hand. Bill almost fell down from ripping his hand away so fast. He turned around and saw Jeff staring back at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"Sorry," Jeff rushed out, "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, I just thought..." He trailed off, and looked at the ground. He kicked at the sidewalk for a moment then raised his head and continued walking forward without glancing at Bill.

Bill felt terrible. _Way to go, he tries to hold your hand you freak out on him. He probably think you hate him. He probably thinks taking you out was a mistake. You really fucked this up._

"Hey, uh, Jeff," Bill started, running a little to catch up with the taller boy. "I didn't mean to do that, I just, I just really didn't like that movie."

Jeffrey just looked even more hurt. Bill realized what he said and winced.

"No! Not like that, I just mean, ugh," Bill sighed and dragged a hand down his face. He took a deep breath. "It's just that I don't really like scary movies and I just pretended to because I thought you liked them and I wasn't sure if this was a date at first, but then at the movies you said you asked me out. But then I got scared! So was freakin' out and shit and I thought you were that chainsaw guy and yeah. So like, I wanna hold your hand and shit."

Jeff blinked at Bill and seemed to let the words sink in. His lip twitched slightly but he didn't laugh at Bill or call him a loser or abandon him for Leatherface to find. Instead, he reached down and grabbed Bill's clammy left hand.

"Okay, good. Cause I wanna hold your hand and shit too," Jeff replied.

When Bill collapsed into his bed that night, he sighed dreamily at the thought of his very first date. Sure, he may have to sleep with the lights on for the next few days, but Jeff had held his fucking hand and even squeezed it a little when he said goodbye with the promise of taking Bill out again.


End file.
